PROJECT SUMMARY: Intracranial hemorrhage (ICH) is a major public health problem worldwide. Diversifying the ICH workforce may be key to bringing health care improvements, drugs and devices to populations with rare ICH diseases and those who are underserved by current stroke care standards. Currently, the World Intracranial Hemorrhage (WICH) Conference is the only international conference specific to ICH priorities; its scientific objective is to introduce cutting-edge methods and discoveries for the treatments of intracranial hemorrhages. Specific grant aims are to: 1. Increase underrepresented minorities as presenters and attendees within the WICH-2017 conference and within the field of ICH; 2. Provide conference diversity elements that promote an enduring culture of diversity within it; and 3. Establish post-conference activities to measure the conference's diversity efforts within the field of ICH science and technology. The May, 2017, Conference: Accelerating Scientific Discoveries and Major Milestones in Intracranial Hemorrhage Therapeutics will launch several sustaining educational and professional socialization goals for training novice and other underrepresented minority researchers emerging in stroke neurology and interested in ICH. Over three days, the conference will feature diversity and inclusion speakers and abstract presentations and provide family care and aids for persons with disabilities. To increase turnout, WICH-2017 is partnering the venue with the 1st National HEmorragic Stroke Academia InDuStry (HEADS) Roundtable Meeting. More than 150 attendees are expected. The Organizing Committee and the planners of WICH-2017 hope to create a WICH culture of inclusion and to recognize ICH faculty engaged in diversity enhancement efforts as part of future WICH programming.